parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Animal Kombat: Deadly Alliance (Vinnytovar Style)
Vinnytovar's video game spoof of Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Cast * Screenslaver (Incredibles 2) as Shang Tsung * Doppy (Planet Sheen) as Bo'Rai Cho * Swiper (DTE) as Quan Chi * Melody (The Little Mermaid 2) as Lu Mei * Spider-Man as Scorpion * Darma (Rock Dog) as Sonya Blade * Kamen Rider Wing Knight/Kamen Rider Wing Knight Survive Mode (Kamen Rider Dragon Knight) as Kenshi * Heckyl (Power Rangers Dino Super Charge) as Movado * Bodi (Rock Dog) as Johnny Cage * Grey (Sheep & Wolves) as Sub-Zero * Jackson Storm (Cars 3) as Kano * Sonic as Kung Lao * Rouge (Sonic) as Nitara * White Ranger (Power Rangers Mystic Force) as Frost * Simba (The Lion King) as Jax * Kate (Alpha & Omega) as Kitana * Danny Phantom as Raiden * Steele (Balto) as Reptile * Silver Titanium Beetleborg (Beetleborgs Metallix) as Cyrax (Robot) * Green Hunter Beetleborg (Big Bad Beetleborgs) as Cyrax (Human) * Creation (The Joy of Creation) as Hsu Hao * Gaylord Robinson (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Drahmin * Linnux (Rock Dog) as Shao Kahn (Cameo in the beginning) * Humphrey (Alpha & Omega) as Liu Kang (Cameo in the beginning) * Ripjaws (Ben 10) as Moloch * Fredbear (Five Nights at Freddy's 4) as Blaze * Gold Chromium Beetleborg (Beetleborgs Metallix) as Sektor * Masked Rider as Noob Saibot * Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Mokap Gallery Screenslaver Pixar.png Doppy_large.jpg Swiper.png PRINCESS MELODY.png Spider-man198105m.jpg Darma.png KamenRiderKnight.png KR-Knight_Survive2526DragonKnight_SurviveMode.png 12033516_888459774566959_1042182819_n-1-.jpg Bodi is a hero.png Grey (short).png Jackson storm cars 3.png E2bdc5216718d59d28e46b8ef99ee5fa--the-face-sonic-boom.jpg Rouge 17.png Prmf-white.png Simba disney magic kingdoms.png Kate-1.png Danny Phantom (character).png Steele-0.png B-Fighter_Kuwagar.png Beetleborg-green.jpg the-joy-of-creation-2.jpg Mr._Robinson.png Character linnux.png Humphrey the Grey Wolf.png Ripjaws.png five_nights_at_freddy_s_4_nightmare_fredbears_by_thesitcixd-d9b3vrh.png B-Fighter_Kabuto.png Rx.jpg Dudley Puppy happy.jpg Intro "Animal Kombat has always been, and always will be... For millennia, the forces of good and evil have been locked in eternal battle over the control of Earthrealm. Some seek to use the tournament to destroy all that is good. Others seek vengeance, power, or eternal life. Time after time, each individual threat has been vanquished, and Earthrealm has enjoyed relative peace for many years. But there is concern that Earth is once again in peril. And this time, the threat of evil has two faces. It is now known that the sorcerer Swiper has escaped from the Netherrealm. Since his escape, Swiper has unlocked the secret of the ancient Runestone, discovered the ancient undefeatable army of the long forgotten Dragon King, and most disturbing of all, formed an alliance with one of our deadliest enemies... Screenslaver. With their combined strength, they plotted to overpower the only two beings who could prevent their total domination of the two realms. The first was the Emperor of Outworld, Linnux. In a false show of allegiance, they sprung their attack. They then traveled to Earthrealm by way of a mystical portal known only to sorcerers and deities. There, they confronted Earth's mightiest warrior and Champion of Animal Kombat, Humphrey. It has been Screenslaver's desire to consume the soul of Earthrealm's greatest warrior. With Swipers's assistance, he achieved this goal. Humphrey is dead. They have since returned to Outworld and are using the souls of conquered warriors to resurrect the Dragon King's undefeatable army. Should they succeed, they will have the means to conquer Outworld...and eventually, Earthrealm. They will be unstoppable. I can no longer stand idly by and watch this evil consume the world. I have relinquished my status as Elder God to return to Earth and lead you all to battle against our old adversaries. We must act now. We must stop this Deadly Alliance!" (These are the words of Danny Phantom)Category:Vinnytovar Category:Mortal Kombat parodies Category:Video Game Spoofs